M' tired
by Laffytaffythegreat
Summary: "F-Fuck the job!" Gabe chuckled again "Where will we work then?" Jesse grinned "We could work at McDonalds?" Gabe scoffed and rolled his eyes Mcreaper (Warning: There will be a lot of gay sex, so if you don't like don't read plz!)


**I'm in love with your body**

Martin and Eliza were gone...

That's another two checks in his bucket of friends he's lost this pass year

Jesse clenched his fist, he was looking down at two tomb stones with his two best friends names...

Martin and Eliza

they were the only ones who understood him, who knew the suffering he was going through...and now their gone

and it's all because of-

Jesse narrowed his eyes and turned around to meet Jack and Gabriel's gaze

Jesse tipped his hat to him "Thank ya' fer comin' Strike-commander, Martin and Eliza have appreciated that..." Jesse lowered his gaze and focused on Jack's tie

Jack narrowed his eyes and frowned in sympathy for the boy, he lost some of his best friends and family during the war, he placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder "I'm here for you to Jesse..."

Jesse's face was plane, with no emotion "hmm, fancy" He said, his accent showing without a care, "Why?" Jack questioned

"Well, I ain't dead yet"

"What do you mean with that?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow

A bit of anger showed on Jesses face "Exactly what I said..." He raised his voice a bit, but not to much for him to yell

Gabriel then stepped in "Hey! Show some respect You're talking to a superior!" Jack sighed and knitted his eyebrows "No, Gabe...Let him vent his anger..."

Jesse growled and stepped in Jacks face"M' not angry ya' fuckin' idiot! M' tired! M' tired of us fellas doing the dirty job of dying! Die got it?! While y'all sit, doing NOTHING but counting your shiny medals the whole fuckin day!" Jack gave a stern look at Jesse

"We're doing much more then that" He said, not raising his voice, someone has to the mature one in a fight, and Jack was always the more mature one...Jesse growled, his eyes burning with anger "Bullshit! And also we ALL know who should be leadin overwatch!" Gabe tugged Jesses arm so he wasn't in Jacks face "That's enough Jesse" He said, his voice sounding as if his patients were about to run out Jesse tugged his arm away from Gabe's grasp

"And guess what?! It's not YOU POMPOUS ASS!" Gabe growled "I said that's ENOUGH!" Jesse bit his lip as he felt tears streaming down his face, he shoved Gabe away from his "Fuck off!" and he ran as far away from them as possible

Jack narrowed his eyes, Gabriel clapped Jacks back "Don't worry...He'll come around.."

One of the overwatch Agents called

"Strike-commander..."

Jack turned around and raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, sir but. You're wanted in command, It's urgent..." Jack sighed "What's the matter?"

"Uh, sir...it's classified" Jack narrowed his eyes "I see..." He watched as the Overwatch agent saluted and left, He sighed

"Sorry, Gabe. I wish I could stay and help you to solve this, but as you heard I must-"

When he turned Gabe wasn't there...

* * *

Gabe found Jesse right where he thought he'd be

Leaning against a tree near Overwatch HQ, Gabriel narrowed his eyes and walked towards him and gave him a little nudge

"Hey..."

Jesse opened his eyes and narrowed them before standing up straight

"Hey..." He replied, he sighed as he put his hands in his pockets "Look, m' sorry...What I said back there-" Gabe clapped a hand on Jesse's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look "It's okay, I know how it feels to lose somebody..." Jesse nodded

"I know..."

"Even Jack"

Jesse bit his lip, trying not to say something stupid again

Of course he was still angry

after that they said nothing...

It was silent, all that was heard was the leaf's rustling from the wind by the time Jesse looked over to Gabe and by this time they were sitting on the ground under the tree and he saw that he had his eyes closed, Jesse looked away and blushed, Gabe opened one eye and saw Jesse blushing,

"The hell are you blushing for?"

Jesse jumped and quickly tipped his hat down so that it was covering his face "N-Nothin', sir...Jus'...Nothin'..." Gabe scoffed and closed his eyes again, and Jesse looked back again, watching how peaceful Gabe looked when asleep, then his eyes were glued to his lips, he wondered what they felt like, what they taste like

so he slowly leaned in, his lips inches away,

and he kissed him without thinking

there were no tongues

there wasn't anything rough

it was just...

just a sweet kiss

Jesse gasped into it, and quickly pulled back standing up, his face blushing. both shocked with wide eyes Jesse stuttered "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to-to I-" Jesse froze when he saw Gabe as he stood up as well

Gabe slowly made his way towards Jesse until their chest's were only inches apart, he cupped Jesse's cheek with one hand and caressed his thumb across his cheek

"Dios mío, querido Jesucristo..."

Their foreheads were connected, both deciding on what to do, until Jesse got impatient and crushed their lips together, Gabriel chuckled into the kiss, His fingers tangled in Jesse's hair as their kiss grew more heated every minute

Gabriel broke to catch his breath but Jesse was having none of it. Trying to get Gabe back in his mouth Gabe chuckled "Slow down kid, your going to kill me like that" Jesse whined, the sound made Gabe growl, the true beast coming out, he crushed their lips again teeth bumping into each other both moaning into each other's mouth. Gabriel broke away and chuckled breathlessly licking his lips

"We-We should take this inside, unless you want both of us to lose our jobs" Jesse panted trying to catch his breath "F-Fuck the job!" Gabe chuckled again "Where will we work then?" Jesse grinned

"We could work at McDonalds?"

Gabe scoffed and rolled his eyes as he took off Jesse's hat taking it with him inside, Jesse ran towards him

"Hey! Gimme my hat back!"

"Honestly Jesse, you such a brat"

"Am not!"

"Are to"

"Am not!"

"Jesse, I'm not doing this with you"

"Humph!"

* * *

Once they got into HQ they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, both were like wolves trying hard to keep their eyes away from their prey, once they were in Gabriel's quarters, Gabe wasted no time to push Jesse against the closed door. Both couldn't keep their hands off each other a they kissed, Gabe's hands crawled up underneath Jesse's shirt, feeling Jesses hard abs and hot skin once he got to his chest he started to tweak his nipples, Jesse's head banged against the door as he moaned. Gabe's lips kissed from Jesse's jaw to his neck. Jesse already hard as a rock was now grinding against Gabe, Gabriel growled and put his leg in between Jesses so he wouldn't grind on him

"Be a good little cowboy, and **stay** " Gabe whispered in his ear almost growling, Jesse nodded "Yes sir..." Gabe smirked and kissed the younger man again as a reward "Good vaquero~" Gabriel crooned and started where he left off, He took Jesse's shirt off and immediately began sucking his nipple, and his other hand playing with the other. Jesse moaned and began to tangle his fingers into Gabe's hair, While Gabe was continuously sucking and tweaking his nipples Jesse snuck a hand down the commanders pants and rubbed at his hard member, Gabe moaned into his nipple and broke away

S-Stop!" Gabriel grunted. Jesse smirked

"Make me"

Gabriel growled and picked him up moving towards his bed as Jesse began sucking marks on his neck with his legs around Gabe's waist. Gabriel threw Jesse on the bed and began to crawl up Jesses body like a wolf getting ready to attack his prey. While doing so he began to pull down Jesses pants with on go which made Jesse gulp. Gabriel took his shirt off which made Jesse drool. Can't keep his hands to himself he caressed his commanders torso all the way to his chest. Gabe chuckled and caged Jesses head with his hands beside his head and narrowed his eyes

"Have you done this before kid?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

Jesse rolled his eyes

"Please Gabe, I've had two dicks in me before, now can you PLEASE fuck me already?"

Gabriel froze

"Wait, what?"

"uugh!"

Jesse sat up and kissed Gabe roughly, both fighting tongue, Jesse unbuttoned Gabe's pants and took them off so that they were both wearing their drawls Gabriel's thumb were on the waist band but didn't go any further. Jesse Whined in the kiss which Gabriel chuckled at. after a few minutes of teasing Gabe finally took off Jesse's drawls and tossed them god knows where and broke away from the kiss both licking their lips with lust filled eyes. Gabriel opened a drawer and searched for some lube. Once he found it he pumped a decent amount of it on his fingers and rubbed it a bit with his thumb and put the two in Jesse's hole scissoring in and out. Jesse moaned at the sensation putting a hand in his mouth to muffle the noise he was making

Gabriel took Jesses hand out of his mouth "I want to hear you scream my name" Gabriel growled which made Jesse shiver "B-But, ahh, w-what if- F-Fuck!"

Gabriel now was adding three and chuckled when Jesse moaned and arch his back when he hit his prostate "The commanders quarters are sound proof meaning, you can make-" Jesse moaned loudly when Gabe's fingers began to rub against his prostate repeatedly "-however much noise you want. And no one will hear it" Gabriel continued to rub his fingers against Jesses prostate until Jesse begged for more

"Please! ahh! P-Please Gabie M-More!" Gabriel smirked and whispered in his ear

"More what?"

Jesse groaned in frustration "Give me more! I want More!"

"Not until you tell me what you want vaquero"

Jesse moaned as another wave of pleasure rose threw him "I-I want you're cock in me! Please, oh please sugar, I want it so bad!" Gabe kissed Jesse as a reward "Good vaquero" he took all three fingers out. Jesse whined but it wasn't long ( **A\N** **hehe pun...** ) before he was met with Gabriel's dick, moaning as he entered he wrapped his legs around his waist urging him to get deeper inside him. Gabriel chuckled kissing Jesse "Slow down Jessito" Jesse whined and began to making marks on Gabe's neck again, starting from his jaw to his collar bone and nibbling there. Gabe groaned at the tightness once he was all the way in, Jesse bit down on Gabriel's neck but not hard enough to break his skin Gabe grunted at the sensation and started to retreat half way before thrusting back in again, Jesse moaned and laid back down again as Gabriel thrust in and out continuously, at some point Gabe's pace began to grow faster.

Jesse arched his back and moaned loudly when Gabe hit his prostate, Gabriel then started to kiss and nibble his neck Jesse Moaned and tangled his fingers in Gabriel's hair and clenching his hand into his hair every time he hit his prostate Gabe smirked and began to tease Jesse by purposely ignoring his prostate. Jesse whined "Gabe! Please! Please! Don't tease me! Hit I again please!" Jesse begged, Gabriel smirked "Hit what Jesse?" Jesse groaned "Gabie! Please! I want it so bad!"

"Do you? I don't think you do" and then Gabriel stopped all entirely. Jesse whine and begged

"Yes, yes, yes! I do I do! Please! Please! Fuck me! Fuck me papi!"

"Say that again"

"F-Fuck me papi!"

Gabriel growled and began fucking Jesse and hitting his prostate over and over

"F-Fuck! Papi!" Jesse moaned as Gabriel continuously kept hitting his prostate and kissing his neck. Gabriel groaned "Fuck! So tight Jessito! So good for me" the room began to heat up with the smell of sweat and sex combined together, Gabriel felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and began to stroke Jesses cock that was spilling with pre cum "Cum for me Jessito, cum for me like a good boy" Jesse moaned as Gabe's strokes began grow to the same paste as theirs Gabriel groaned as he felt himself getting closer to the edge "Fuck, so good for papi!"

"P-Papi! M' so close Papi! Oh, I'm so close!"

"Cum for me Jessito, cum"

And with one last thrust with one last stroke they both came at the same time, Gabriel was now buried in the crook of Jesses neck kissing it and whispering sweet things like "So good for me" and "My sweet, sweet Jessito"

after a few minutes of resting Gabriel pulled out of Jesse making the younger man whimper from sudden movement, and Gabriel went to go get a wash rag to clean them both up and came back to lay down with Jesse

"Hey...Gabe"

"Hm?"

"You know when I said 'Fuck the job'?"

"Yeah"

"I meant it"

"Well then like I said before, where would we work?"

Jesse began to caress Gabriel's stomach all the way up to his chest

"Well, we wouldn't have to...We could...Retire or some shit"

"And how will we get money?"

Jesse looked up at Gabriel then down at his chest

"I know a place, my friend use to own it, but now he's in a different house. And it's still furnished"

"And bills?"

"The friend I'm talking about is now an actor, so he could handle it or give us some money, besides I still have ma's and pa's banks accounts, and also mine"

Gabriel thought about it

They could live how ever they want without worrying about the UN always behind their backs

and no more Jack-Fucking-Morison on their back either

Jesse narrowed his eyes and sat up to be on top of Gabe

"Or, we don't have to...Or...You don't have to..." Jesse said after kissing Gabriel

Gabriel caressed Jesses cheek and sighed "I know, I know..."

"I'm just saying-"

"I know Jessito"

Jesse blushed and looked away rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly Gabriel chuckled and flipped them over so he was on top, Kissing Jesse passionately for a while and he broke away with a he smiled

"I'll think about" Jesse chuckled, Gabe got off and laid next to Jesse cuddling him and kissing his temple, Jesse was scared to say this before but now he was feeling confidant

"Gabe..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

there was a pause before Gabriel said

"I love you to Jessito"

* * *

 **This is my FIRST time writing a sex scene. And I'm sorry if it's bad ;( but I saw a comic dub called "McCree tears" and I wanted to make a fanfic about it, so here it is! Idk when the next chapter will be out, but I won't make any promises! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
